the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Hood
'''Hood '''is a Stanier Jubilee that works on the Moorland Steam Railway. He was an unlikely engine because he wasn't supposed to be preserved. He was selected (thanks to Hughes nagging the railway's manager) and the efforts of loaned locomotive Henry. He is named after the Royal Navy battlecruiser HMS Hood. Bio Hood was built by Crewe Works in 1935 for the London, Midland & Scottish Railway (LMS) as a part of famed Stanier 5XPs, or "Jubilees" as they are commonly known, for express duties. He was named after the British battlecruiser HMS Hood (commissioned in 1920), largest warship in the Royal Navy, in May of 1936. He had good relations with his brothers and sisters until the start of the withdrawal of the class under British Railways (BR) in 1960. Hood was suffering from poor maintenance at the time and had serious problems with his middle cylinder, until he finally broke down with that burst cylinder in 1965, and written off due to that. The night before he was supposed to be transferred to T. W. Ward in Sheffield, Yorkshire, Henry, who was visiting the Moorland Steam Railway, decided to get the broken down passenger version of his rebuilt design (LMS Stanier "Black Fives" can be known as the mixed-traffic version of the Jubilee, due to them being similar in design) to Northrop on the MSR. After management found out about Hood's burst cylinder and realised that he was still repairable, they bought Hood right off BR and repaired his middle cylinder that same year. Livery Throughout the series, Hood is only seen in one livery: BR Brunswick Green with Late Crests and yellow 'Electrification' stripes on his cab. Before he would have been painted in LMS Crimson Lake, LMS Wartime and Post-War Black, BR Lined Black and BR Brunswick Green with Late Crest and no 'Electrification' stripes. Basis or real locomotive Hood is based on a real LMS Stanier Jubilee with that name and number. It was built by Crewe in 1935, named 'Hood' in 1936,and finally withdrawn and scrapped at T. W. Wards in 1966. Leanne, Victoria and New South Wales are also members of this class (Leanne being a real preserved Stanier Jubilee 4-6-0). Trivia Hood's model is a standard Bachmann OO gauge model of the locomotive released in 2019. It is available in both DCC ready and DCC sound formats. Hood being rescued by Henry is inspired by The Railway Series story 'Escape', when Douglas helped Oliver escape from being scrapped by British Railways. Hood is one of a few characters that doesn't wear more than one livery in the whole series. He is always seen in BR Brunswick Green with Late Crests and 'Electrification' stripes. Hood is named after HMS Hood, an Admiral-class battlecruiser which was the most powerful warship in the Royal Navy from 1920 to 1941. It was destroyed in combat with the German battleship Bismarck in the Battle of the Denmark Strait on May 24th, 1941. Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Tender locomotives Category:Ex-LMS